Possible Guy
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Kim and Ron go with Mr. B to no where else but Qauhog, Rhode Island. What will happen when they meet the Griffins? Chapter 5! The Need for Reason. R&R, you know the drill. I feel like such a review whore...
1. Chapter 1: The Trip to Quahog

**A/N**Well, here it is. A Kim Possible Family Guy cross over. How do you like them apples? Fox owns Family Guy and Disney owns Kim Possible. You know the drill.**  
**

* * *

**Possible Guy**

"POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE! MY OFFICE, NOW!" Steve Barkin, the principle and fill in sub of Middleton High School screamed into the PA system. He lowered himself down into the chair behind his desk and looked at a picture. Leaning forward some, he rested his elbows on his desk and brought his hands up some, resting his head on his interlaced fingers waiting for the two teens he bellowed for moments ago. How was he going to tell them what he had to? It was something he's never had to do before, but here he was, Steve Barkin, retired Marine Corps major, about to do the unthinkable.

Kim Possible, teen hero, captain of the cheer squad, and straight "A" student and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, teen hero, star running back, and holder of the "Gentleman's C" (though his grades were getting better), made their way to the principles office. It was unclear to them why they had been called by Mr. Barkin, but they feared the worst of it. It still shook them to their bones whenever they were called into his office. With all the freak fighting they have done, with all the adventures they have been in, this was something that gave them the chills whenever it happened. Ron took Kim's hand into his own, a sign of their love, how much strength they drew from each other, and how much they meant to each other. Rounding the corner they walked down the staff hall way and stopped in front of Mr. Barkin's office. Ron gave Kim's hand a reassuring squeeze and opened the door to the principle's office. Quietly, they walked in and locked eyes with their principle.

"Possible, Stoppable, have a seat," Barkin said, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk. The quickly obeyed, keeping their eyes on the man in front of them.

"So, what's up Mr. B, why the screaming for us to get to your office?" Ron asked, still holding Kim's hand.

"Well, I've…got a rather odd request to make of the two of you. I need you to come with me on a little trip. We're going to Quahog, Rhode Island."

Kim arched an eyebrow at him. "Quahog, I've never heard of it." She stated.

"Not to many people have, Possible. It's a small suburb of Providence. My cousin lives there, and he's contacted me to ask if I would come visit him for a few days. His name is Joe Swanson, an honest man and a damn fine cop, even after his ability to walk was taken from him. He told me I could bring a couple of guests with me and I thought of you two. Think of it as a field trip of sorts."

Ron's eyes lit up. "A field trip? Out of state? With no classes? Boo-yah!" he said.

Kim rolled her eyes at her BFBF and then looked to Mr. Barkin. "I guess we're in." she said to him.

"Great. Our plane leaves tomorrow at 10 in the morning. I'll see you at the airport." Barkin stood up and escorted Ron and Kim to his office door.

"Kim, Ron, this actually means a lot to me. I don't have very many, what you would call, friends, so I really do appreciate what you two are doing," he said to them.

They smiled at him, and Ron spoke up, "Don't worry about it Mr. B, KP and I could use a few days off from the saving the world biz."

The next day, at the Quahog International Airport, a rather fat man, wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of green slacks, and wire frame glasses is standing in the terminal of the airport. His eyes were half closed and he was watching the people with a rather board manner on his face. On one side of him, a man in a wheelchair and a very muscular upper body was waiting with him. He was wearing the police uniform of Quahog and had the same expression as the fat guy.

"Peter," the man in the wheelchair said, "thanks for helping me pick up my cousin. He's coming with some rather famous people, so, ya know, be on your best behavior."

Peter scoffed. "Joe, its not like this is the first time I've been around someone famous. Remember that time I met Snoop Dogg?" Peter thought back, and a scene replayed in his head. Peter was standing in front of a local theater when the famous rap artist came out. "Um, can I…can I buy some pot from you?" Peter asked. Snoop Dogg looked back and forth for a moment and then started to reach into his pocket.

"PETER!" Joe screamed, knocking Peter out of his flashback. "I'm talking about the world famous Team Possible. You know, the kids that save the world on a weekly basis?"

The dog, who was on the other side of Peter, leaned forward and looked at Joe. His fur was solid white and he was wearing a red collar. "Wow Joe, you're cousin knows Team Possible? That's got to be a huge honor for him!" the dog said.

"Well Brian, he actually treats them like they were normal kids. Can't let them have to much special treatment he said. About the most he does is look the other way when they have to leave school early." Joe replied.

"But still, Team Possible, wow!" Braid said.

"Big deal, its not like I haven't done my own heroics!" Peter spoke up. Brian rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Peter, drinking ten times your own weight in apple juice doesn't count as being a hero," the dog told him.

"But the town…" Peter started.

"No, Peter, the town was not going to be swallowed up by a horrible tide of apple juice." Joe interrupted. Peter sighed in defeat and went back to watching for Team Possible and their principle.

"Wow Kim, this is nice, flying on a plane without having to have to jump from it," Ron said as he relaxed in his seat, well, as best as he could. Coach seating was not known for its comfort, but the tickets were at a heavy discount, thanks to Kim calling in a favor that was owed for them.

"Team Possible," a flight attendant said as she came up to them, "I would like to thank you for saving us a couple of months ago."

"No big, I'm sure any two teens with jet packs would have kept the plane from crashing while their naked mole rat partner fixed the landing gear." Kim replied. The flight attendant smiled at them and walked off after seeing a call button light up.

"Possible, Stoppable, my cousin will be waiting for us once we land. He'll be bringing a friend and his dog to help us with the luggage. Once we get to the terminal, keep an eye out for a police man in a wheelchair." Barkin said.

"Uh, Mr. B, I know that you asked us to come along because we're your friends, but I can't help but thinking that there is another reason why. Wait a minute! Are they opening up a Bueno Nacho in Quahog and they want us to cut the ribbon? If so, that would be so badical!" Ron said, almost shouting.

"Ron! They are not asking us to open up a Bueno Nacho!" Kim huffed, but then thought about it for a moment, "are they Mr. Barkin?"

"As much as I wish Stoppable was right, I'm afraid that isn't the case. Joe will fill you in once we're settled from the flight. He's arranged for us to have some hotel rooms, we'll each get our own separate room, and Stoppable, no cheese fights with Rufus this time…" Barkin ordered.

"Awww man!" Ron whined.

"Hunk! No fair!" Rufus piped up after popping out of Ron's pocket.

The plane landed with gentle ease onto the tarmac and began its taxi into the terminal.

"This is your captain, please thank you for flying Air Clam. We hope that you enjoy your stay in Quahog and think of us in the future. Also be on the look out for Ladies went Loco for all you girls 18 and up," the voice over the loud speaker said.

The trio looked up at the speaker and gave a disgusted look on their faces before standing up and gathering up their things from the over head compartments. They quietly left the plane and stepped out into the terminal.

"Joe, I think I see them," Brian said, pointing to the big guy with a buzz cut and two teens with them.

"Good work Brian. STEVE! OVER HERE!" Joe shouted, his voice rattling some of the signs. The Quahogians made their way over to the Middletonites who were standing by the baggage claim.

"Just had to bring along your portable kitchen, didn't you Stoppable?" Barkin said before turning his head toward the screaming. "JOE!" he screamed equally loud, before walking and meeting Joe, Brian and Peter at the half way point. Barkin grabbed Joe's hand and gave it a mighty shake.

"Good to see you cousin. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Peter Griffin," Joe said, motioning to Peter, "and this is his housemate Brian."

Handshakes were exchanged before Steve turned to the side, pointing to Kim and Ron. "As I'm sure you've heard, these two make up the world famous Team Possible. They have come with me per your request Joe." Ron was trying to pull something heavy off the baggage claim carousal, and Kim was doing all she could to help him.

"Why did you bring the portable kitchen Ron?!" Kim angrily asked as the succeeded in pulling it off the carousal, setting it down on its wheels.

"Well, I just thought that while we're here, I could make you a dinner for just the two of us," Ron replied.

Rufus had heard "the two of use" and had climbed out of Ron's pocket and onto the top of the portable kitchen, glaring daggers at his owner.

"Sorry little buddy, you don't mind sitting this one out do you?" Ron asked. Rufus shrugged his shoulders dropped his glare. At that time, the four had come over to the teens. Again, introductions were made and handshakes were passed around. The group made their way toward the exit where Peter's station wagon was waiting. There was a little trouble getting the portable kitchen onto the luggage rack, but soon the group was off and on their way into town.

"So you're Team Possible huh? Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Quahog," Peter said, "My wife invited all our friends over dinner, so that will give you a chance to meet the whole gang."

"Dinner? Free eats? Thanks Mr. G!" Ron said, with the same excitement in his voice as he had up in the plane.

"Heh heh heh, you kids and your munchies," Peter said, turning the car on to the highway. This was going to be yet another chapter in the exiting life of the residents of Spooner Street. Peter could feel it in his bones.

* * *

**A/N: **So endith the first chapter. Stay tuned in for more to come. Also check out my other fics. "Through My Eyes" is up to chapter 2 with chapter 3 in the works. My first songfic is up, which is centered around "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News. And, of course, there is also my first comedy fic, "Kim's World" for those of you that remember "Wayne's World" 


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Griffins

**A/N:** Here it is, boys and girls, Chapter 2. Once again, Kim Possible is owned by Disney, and Family Guy is owned by Fox. This cross over could only happen in my sick, twisted head.

* * *

**Possible Guy**

Chapter 2

Peter pulled the station wagon into the drive way of his house. All six people plus one naked mole rat piled out of the vehicle. Peter looked over at Joe and his cousin, who had been and still were catching up on old times. Apparently they were closer than one could have imagined. Not that he himself wasn't close to his own family members. The Griffins were a pretty tight knit family, and they regularly stayed in touch with everyone. From his cousin who wrote and starred in Blaxploitation films such as "Black to the Future" and some film that had a character named Sweet Momma String Bean. Not to mention his uncle Dennis Miller Griffin, who had a show on HBO at one time. So seeing such closeness in family wasn't unusual to him.

As the group made their way into Peter's house, they were greeted by a tall, slender red-headed woman, who, despite being in her mid forties, looked like she could be a model.

"Peter, your finally home! Cleveland and Quagmire are in the dining room, while Bonnie went back over to her house to get some things for dinner tonight." Lois, his wife, stated.

Lois stepped to the side to let everyone in, exchanging a friendly greeting to Joe as he passed by.

"Lois, I hope tonight's dinner is extra special, because apparently, we've got two world famous teens eating with us." Peter grabbed Kim and Ron by their shoulders and dragged them in front of him. "Lois, meet Kim Possible and Ron….something or other."

Ron looked up at Peter and huffed "Its Stoppable!"

"Can's down the hall to the left," Peter said, not getting what Ron was saying.

"No, Peter, that's his name. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Lois said, trying to fill him in.

"Oh Lois, you're so cute when you use such big words."

"No, you idiot, that's his name," Lois said, then realized that she had to go finish off dinner, and rushed back into the kitchen.

"What the hell kinda name is Stoppable? What, is that Jewish or something?"

"Actually, Mr. G," Ron said, "I am Jewish."

Hearing the commotion, a heavy set black man with a mustache and a tall, lanky man walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Peter, what's going on, did you and Joe get his cousin from the airport?" the lanky one asked.

"Quagmire, I'm right here." Joe stated.

"Oh! Hey Joe!" Quagmire then turned to look at Kim, "And you brought a chick with you! So baby, 18 yet?"

Without thinking, Kim buried a fist into Quagmire's stomach, which doubled him over, then brought an elbow down on top of his head, sending him into a heap on the ground.

"Oh! She's feisty!" Quagmire exclaimed, then brought himself up and dusted himself off. "So, ya gotta boyfriend yet?" he asked her.

This time, Ron launched a spin kick, which landed square onto his cheek, again sending him down onto the ground. "So how about a threesome!" Quagmire stated. Both Kim and Ron dropped their elbows onto his stomach. "So, rain check then?" he asked.

Cleveland stood off to one side, laughing to himself at his friends misfortune. "Oh Quagmire, you never fail to bring the laughs," he said in a dull, monotone voice that seemed to have a bit of jocularity in it.

Once Quagmire was up and dusting himself off again, he took a second look at Kim. "Hey, you're that Kim Possible chick! I've got posters of you all over my bedroom. Oh!"

"Okay dude, that's a little creepy, I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with a man of your age having posters of my girlfriend all over your room." Ron said, fighting the urge to belt the man again.

"Okay boys, you can beat each others brains in after dinner," Lois said, walking in from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" She then went over to the stairs and hollered up the stair well, "Kids! Dinner's ready! And we've got guests!"

Within seconds, the Griffin children were making their way down the stairs, two teenagers, one male and one female, and the Griffin's toddler, the youngest son. Chris, the middle child and also the biggest, having his father's build, was the first to make it down the stairs. Meg, the oldest and only girl, followed right behind him, leaving Stewie to be dead last, however, it was Stewie that first recognized their guests.

"Oh, hey, I see you brought Captain Syphilis, Sir Blackie, and Wheels to dinner again. What a surprise," Stewie said.

"That's not all little dude," Chris said while pointing at Kim and Ron.

"Kim Possible! I haven't even begun to try and take over the world and already she's here to stop me! Blast!" Stewie exclaimed, having recognized her from some of the villain websites he liked to visit.

The Griffin kids made their way up to Team Possible awe struck. Chris was the first to speak up.

"You're Kim Possible!" He exclaimed, slipping fully into fan-boy mode, "Can you teach me to kick ass?!"

"Chris! We do not ask our guests to teach them how to kick ass before dinner. You can afterwards. " the boys father said to him.

Kim leaned in and whispered to Ron about dodging a bullet that time. Ron however was having his own troubles, and it was coming from the way Meg was just gazing at him like a love struck moose.

"Okay, yeah, that look you're giving me, a little creepy there," Ron said to Meg, then quickly grabbed Kim's hand and held it up. "See, girlfriend, I'm off the market."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Meg said, with a look of venom at Kim. Ron caught Meg's gaze and swallowed hard, feeling the need to protect Kim now more than ever. After the "pleasantries" were exchanged, everyone made their way to the dining room table, where Lois had set up a venerable feast. A glazed ham, mashed potatoes, deviled eggs, macaroni and cheese, corn off the cob, and a plate of jellied cranberry sauce was practically begging to be eaten. Everyone took seats about the table.

"Peter, would you like to say grace for us?" Lois asked after everyone was seated.

"Jeez Lois, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Ron here is Jewish," Peter said.

"It's no big Mr. G. I don't mind," Ron said.

"Okay then, everyone bow their heads, blah blah blah," Peter said, and once everyone had done so, he started his prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, And Ron's God as well, we thank you for this kick ass meal that my hottie wife has made for us, and we also thank you for bringing us three new friends, who by all accounts, should be freaking dead right now, if the stories they told us in the car are true. We also thank you for the Golden Girls, and the fact that Bea Arthur was able to hide her penis so well. In your and Ron's God name we pray. Play ball!"

"Well, that was defiantly, different," Kim said after the prayer was over. The food was quickly passed around until everyone had piles full of it on their plates.

"Ya know," Chris started, "you two seem to be a lot stronger than Dad was that time he was taking steroids." Chris told the story as follows: The Griffins were sitting at their dinner table, enjoying the evening meal.

"Peter, would you please pass me the butter?" Lois asked.

Peter was sitting at the other end of the table, his body covered with muscles. As soon as Lois made her request, he felt a rage flow over him. "Ah! Damnit Meg!" He shouted and reached back, slugging Meg right in the face, knocking her onto the ground and out cold.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that, Lard Ass!" Meg stated as Chris finished his flashback. More stories were told by everybody during the meal. Quagmire even told the story about how one of his dates ended up with a couple of British swimsuit models and a red bell pepper. Kim, Ron, and Mr. Barkin had to fight back the urge to throw up after Quagmire finished. After awhile, the food was finished, with Chris, Peter, and Ron having eaten most of it.

Peter stood up and grabbed his plate. "Ya know Lois, because you and Bonnie cooked a great dinner and because I want to have sex with you later, I'll do the dishes."

"Oh Peter, how thoughtful of you," Lois said and blushed a little bit.

"Ron and I will help you out, Mr. Griffin," Kim said and stood up as well, with Ron beside her. The both grabbed their plates and followed Peter into the kitchen. The three went back and forth gathering up all the dirty dishes. The others, meanwhile, had taken to the living room. Lois was standing in the coat closet, pulling out a game of Win, Lose, or Draw. She sat it down on the coffee table and opened up the box, getting everything ready.

Meanwhile, Peter and Ron were busy rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Looking up to get rid of a quickly growing crick in his neck, he gazed out the window. His eyes went wide the moment he saw what was on the other side of the glass.

"Oh holy crap." Peter said, his voice shaking with fear.

Ron looked up to see what had scared Mr. Griffin so badly. He didn't figure that such a big man had anything to fear.

"Um, dude, what is that? Hey KP! Come look at this!"

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen, looking out the same window as Peter and Ron. Kim cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

There, on the other side of the window, standing in the Griffin's back yard, was the Giant Chicken, glaring daggers at Peter and pounding his right fist into his left palm.

* * *

**A/N:** The Giant Chicken is here! Next Chapter. Ron vs. the Giant Chicken. Cock-a-doodle-damn! 


	3. Chapter 3: Cock a doodle damn!

**A/N:** Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. Ron vs. the Giant Chicken! Hope you enjoy and you know what to do! Kim Possible is owned by Disney and Family Guy is owned by Fox.

* * *

**Possible Guy**

Chapter 3

The Giant Chicken dove through the window, tackling Peter and driving him to the ground. Kim and Ron jumped out of the way from the flying glass and looked in awe as Peter and the Chicken were pounding each other, each one landing several blows to each other.

"I got your back Mr. G!" Ron screamed and reached back, nailing a mighty punch to the Chicken's beak. The Chicken's head snapped to the side, but quickly turned around, looking at Ron right in the eyes. Ron gulped and started backing away while the Chicken moved closer to him.

Kim bent down and helped Peter to his feet. "C'mon, lets get out of here!" she said, leading him out of the kitchen. She had every intention of coming back and helping Ron out, but as fate would have it, the two fighters had quickly left the kitchen.

The Chicken grabbed Ron by the shoulders and started shaking back and forth, pounding his head against the hallway wall several times before Ron was able to launch a counter attack, kicking the Chicken away from him and out the front door. The teen quickly followed after it and landed several good punches to the Chicken's face. The Chicken backed up some, and started a counter attack, giving Ron a black eye and a bloody nose. Ron's back was to the Griffin's fence. The Chicken dove after him, but the teen hero ducked at the last minute, sending the chicken flying through the fence and into the Griffin's back yard.

Ron quickly jumped onto the Chicken's back and grabbed its comb, bouncing its head off the ground several times. The Chicken then quickly rolled to his side, taking Ron down with it. The Chicken then launched an elbow into Ron's face, causing him to go backwards. Both of them got onto their feet and ran at each other, the fists flying again. Each one landed several hard shots to the others face and body, but the Chicken then hit Ron with a powerful uppercut, sending him crashing through another fence and into the Swanson's back yard.

Ron leaned onto his shoulders and sprung to his feet and grabbed a pool chair that was by him. Swinging at the Chicken with his new weapon, he hit it with several hard blows to the head. Both warriors had the adrenalin flowing free, which meant that the Chicken could just shrug off the blows. Swiping with its wing, it knocked the chair right out of the teen's hand. The Chicken then kicked Ron right square in the chest, knocking him into the pool side table. The Chicken wasted no time and leapt onto Ron, punching him several times in the face. For every blow that the Chicken landed, the young man landed a counter blow, until he was able to push the bird off of him. A look of determination showed on Ron's face. He gritted his teeth and executed a round house kick, which sent the Chicken into the water.

The Chicken stood up, having been knocked into the shallow end of the pool. Ron was quick to jump into the water after him, but was surprised with several beaks to the face. Ron slammed his forehead between the Chicken's eyes, driving him backwards, to the edge of the pool. Before Ron could launch another attack, the Chicken grabbed him by his hair and pounded his face into the concrete several times. The teen quickly put his hand on the side to stop himself from being pounded again and grabbed the Chicken around the neck with his free arm, flipping him out of the water and onto the pool side.

Ron pulled himself out of the water as fast as he could and kicked the chicken in the side, landing a number of hard blows. The Chicken rolled to his side and stood up, belting Ron in the face with several hard punches. A quick jab from the bird sent Ron backwards. As the Chicken was about to hit him again, he grabbed its wing and fell onto his back, bringing the Chicken down with him. As soon as he was flat on his back, he buried his foot into the birds stomach and let go of its wing, sending him crashing through yet another fence and onto the sidewalk behind it.

Ron got to his feet and quickly ran up to the Chicken, jumping into the air and nailing his foe in the chest with a flying kick just as it was standing up. The momentum of the kick sent them both through the wooden side of a truck that was hauling baby pigs.

The Chicken grabbed one of the pigs by the rear legs and started spinning around. The spinning motion caused the pig to hit Ron several times in the chest. The baby pig, which was scarred and squealing the entire time, had its mouth open and its teeth exposed.

"OW! OW! OW!" Ron screamed in his high, whiney voice each time the pigs teeth scraped across his chest, cutting through his shirt and leaving bleeding cuts. On the next go around, Ron ducked out of the way and kicked his foot out, taking the Chicken's claws out from under him. Its head landed outside of the hole that they had come through. Ron quickly landed a kick to the chickens stomach and pushed him further out the hole. The teen hero grabbed the Chicken by the wing and rolled it over onto its stomach. He quickly grabbed the bird by the legs and pulled upwards into the wheel barrel position, causing the Chicken's beak to scrape against the speeding road under its head.

"BACAWK! BACAWK!" The Chicken screamed each time his beak hit the asphalt. It then wrapped its legs around Ron's chest. Grabbing a hold of the wood planks on the truck sides, the Chicken launched itself, as well as Ron, onto the road, the rolled around several times before coming to a stop outside of Quahog Pier.

The two fighters quickly got to their feet. The Chicken gave Ron a kick to the chest, sending him into a fish stand, crushing it and bringing it to the ground. Trying to keep the Chicken off of him, Ron quickly started throwing handfuls of crushed ice at his enemy. The Chicken held up its wings to protect himself. With the moments distraction, Ron grabbed a swordfish and stood up, brandishing the fish threateningly at the Chicken. The teen gave a thrust with the fish, which the Chicken sidestepped and moved in closer, ramming its elbow into Ron's face. Ron stumbled backwards some, and the Chicken brought its fists together, burying them into Ron's stomach. Ron doubled over and the Chicken brought the axe handle fist upwards, snapping Ron up right. Quickly gathering himself, Ron started landing punches at the Chicken's face, driving him backwards. As the two traded blows while moving away from the pier, they eventually wound up at a near-by children's play ground.

Ron leapt into the air and gave the Chicken a spin kick, knocking him over the cross bar of a teeter-totter. The hero grabbed the half of the toy he was by and started moving it up and down, smacking the Chicken in its lower "jaw" four times. On Ron's fifth attempt, the Chicken stepped backwards sending Ron off balance and falling onto his half of the teeter-totter. The Chicken jumped onto the cross bar and then onto the raised part of the toy, launching Ron across the park and onto a jungle gym.

Ron landed with a hard smack. He quickly got to his feet and went down a slide, landing by the attached swings. The Chicken had made its way over to the jungle gym and was waiting for Ron by the swings. The two traded several more blows before Ron grabbed the chain of a swing and wrapped it around the Chicken's body, immobilizing him. Mustering all the strength he could, Ron picked up the Chicken by the chains and threw him over the top pole of the swing set. The Chicken went up and over. Unfortunately, one of the chain coils had slipped upwards and by the time it started its descent back toward the ground, the coil was around its neck. The Chicken hung there loosely and limp, a few feet above the ground. Its eyes were closed and its tongue was sticking out of its beak.

Ron turned his back to the Chicken and started walking down the street light lit road. He was panting heavily and his clothes were torn in several places. He had blood coming out of his nose, a cut on his lip, and a black eye. He also had several gashes on his chest. But he ignored the pain and the blood and just walked, hoping he could find his way back to the Griffin's house.

Back at the playground, the Chicken, still hanging from the swing set, snapped open its eyes and narrowed them. It knew that this was just the start of a new war, and another battle was looming on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, did it live up to the standards of the Chicken fights from Family Guy? I know this fight didn't cause anywhere near the mayhem that the fights on the show do, and there is a reason for that. I'm not that creative. I don't know when Chapter 4 will be up, because I plan on finishing Chapter 3 of "Through My Eyes" and get that story rolling along. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Your words have kept me going on this story. Be sure to R&R my other stories, please! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

**A/N**: Okay, so here it is, the latest chapter of "Possible Guy."

I wish to thank everyone who has taken the time to post some badical reviews on this story. Next chapter I'll try to list the people that review this chapter. Also a thank you goes out to everyone who has read this story, you guys are freakin' sweet! And remember, leave a review, and I'll personally respond to it.

* * *

**Possible Guy**

Chapter 4

Kim couldn't believe what just happened. Ron had just been body slammered (or was is body slammed), out the front door of the Griffin's house by a giant chicken. And to top it all off, it looked like the giant chicken was something Mr. Griffin knew and had a bad history with. It was like this giant chicken thing was Peter's equivalent to Shego.

In the interest of keeping everyone safe, Kim corralled everyone into the dining room again. She had gone fully into mission mode. Still, seeing stuff like that was hitting a 9.5 on her weird-ar. And this was the girl who had seen it all.

Once she felt everyone was safe, Kim ran outside in time to see Ron slam the chicken through the Griffin's fence, into the Swanson's back yard. The teen hero made her way into the back yard through a hole in the fence that lead to the front yard. She didn't even want to picture who's body caused that hole. As she watched Ron and the bird duke it out, she waited for a moment when she could step in and help Ron out.

While Kim watched the battle raging forth, Kim was actually surprised at how well Ron was doing. She almost began to wonder if Ron even needed her help. Both fighters were exchanging heavy and fast blows to one another. It was also getting brutal. She had never had her head bounced off a pool side before.

Before she knew it, both fighters were out of the pool, and they had actually gone through yet another fence, onto the road way and head long into a speeding truck. Kim ran across the Swanson's back yard and looked as they farm truck hauled away her boyfriend and the chicken he was fighting.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and hit the contact button, bringing Wade onto the screen.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" the boy genius asked as Kim's face appeared on the screen.

"Wade, I need you to track Ron for me. He crashed into a farm truck while fighting, and you're not going to believe this…" Kim said.

"A giant chicken?" Wade asked.

"How did you…never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways, can you get a fix on their location and figure out where they are heading?"

Wade's fingers flew across his keyboard for a few seconds before he looked back at Kim. "It looks like they are heading towards Quahog Pier. Need a ride?" Wade explained.

"Actually, I think I can take care of that one on my own." Kim said as she looked back over to the Griffin's house. She gave Wade a farewell and then sprinted back towards her hosts for the evening's house.

"I'm telling ya Brian, seeing Ron nail that chicken like he did was amazing. I was literally speechless. Also, I could have sworn that Ron's eyes turned blue." Peter was telling Brian as they were cleaning up the debris in the kitchen. They were lucky that Peter still drew royalty checks from the fortune that his great-great-grandfather, "Black-Eye" Griffin had amassed from his time in the silent film days, or else they would never be able to afford to repair the house as much as they do.

Brian looked up at Peter and was about to say something when Kim came into the kitchen at top speed.

"Mr. Griffin, Ron's in trouble and I need a ride to Quahog Pier!" Kim exclaimed. She was still in mission mode, and was now also very worried about Ron.

"Quick! To the Peter-mobile!" Peter shouted and ran out of the house. Kim and Brian just looked at each other and then out the hole in the kitchen, only to see a car that vaguely looked like Peter's face to shoot out of the back yard, soar into the sky, and come crashing back down, ruining the vehicle. Peter crawled out of the wreckage just as it exploded, sending him flying through the hole and crashing onto the kitchen floor.

"Okay, we'll just take the regular car…" the fat man mumbled into the kitchen floor.

Ron was walking down the side walk away from the children's playground where his fight had just finished. He was battered, beaten, bloody, and his clothes, including pants, were torn in several places. He had no clue how he was going to get back to the Griffin's, let alone know where he was.

As he walked, he noticed that a pair of headlights was heading straight for him. They came to a sudden stop and three figures piled out. Ron held up his hand to shield his eyes from the light and try to make out exactly what was going to happen now. He had just gotten done with a huge fight, and he really didn't want to get into another one.

Just as he was about to drop into a defensive stance, one of the figures rushed up to him and wrapped their arms around him. He instantly knew who it was. "Yoha, KP, miss me?" he asked, wincing in the pain as she pressed against his pig gashes.

"Oh Ron, I was so worried. What happened? I saw you crash into that farm truck and that was it." Kim said.

Ron proceeded to tell Kim the rest of the fight, as well as Brian and Peter, who had come out of the station wagon and was listening to his story. After Ron was done, the four of them piled back into the station wagon.

"I'm just gonna drop you guys off at your hotel," Peter said, "Lois is in the mood, and its high time I got some maritals."

Ron just stuck out his tongue as a look of disgust passed over his face, getting a mental picture he did not want. Kim mirrored his look and leaned in close to Ron and whispered "Gorchy."

"Uh, Peter, I don't think those two need to hear about you and Lois getting it on," Brian said.

"Oh c'mon, remember that time I wrote those erotic novels?"

"Peter, that was last week, and it cost Lois' dad his entire fortune."

"Um, can we please change the subject. No offence, Mr. Griffin, but Ron and I are about to lose our dinner back here." Kim said, taking about enough as she could.

Brian wiggled about in his seat, trying to get used to the uncomfortable quiet that usually only comes after eight seconds of sex and forty minutes of crying. Not that he knew anything about that, I mean, his girlfriend Gillian was great in the sack, and he was no slouch himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as the hotel came into view.

"Mr. Barkin said that he would have his cousin bring our things and Rufus with him when he comes back tonight. He said something about catching up with Officer Swanson," Kim told Ron as they got out of the car.

They waved good bye to Mr. Griffin as he and Brian drove off and went inside the hotel to get to their rooms. Once they got their keys, they realized it would just be like Mr. Barkin to put his room between theirs.

"Guess we'll have to make it quick if we want to get your wounds cleaned up," Kim said as she helped Ron to his room. It was a quick jaunt up the elevator to the sixth floor. Kim was in room 607, Ron was in room 609.

Back at the Griffin's, Peter had just pulled into the drive way and parked the car. He and Brian were talking about how much the Pawtucket Patriot factory had changed ever since Pawtucket Pat sold it. They walked in as Joe and his cousin were coming out.

"Peter!" Joe said, "Steve and I were just about to go grab some brews down at the Clam, would you and Brian care to join us?"

"Quick! To the Peter-Bike!" Peter said and ran off. A few seconds later he zipped past Joe, Mr. Barkin, and Brian on a motorcycle that looked a little like Peter's head and body. Peter then crashed face first into a tree not twenty feet away from the trio. "Okay, lets take Joe's car" he muttered through the bark.

The four of them soon found themselves at a booth in the Drunken Clam. The beer was going down and the stories were being passed back and forth before Steve felt something shift about in his pocket. Rufus popped out of Mr. Barkin's pocket and scurried onto the table, reading Mr. Barkin the riot act. The three humans looked back and forth to each other, not knowing exactly what Rufus was saying.

"He says that you have a responsibility to Kim and Ron, and that you should be heading back to the hotel, not drinking beer here." Brian said. Everybody turned their heads and looked at him in amazement.

"What? I'm a dog, I can communicate with other animals," Brian explained, his voice carried a tone that wasn't the least bit defensive.

"Say there little guy, how would you like to join us for a couple of rounds?" Peter asked, leaning down towards Rufus.

"Peter, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean…." Joe started to say

"Up up up," Peter interrupted, "I'm sure the little guy can handle a couple of beers, I mean, you saw how much he put away at dinner."

Rufus thought about what exactly was going on for a moment, then spoke out in plain English, "Beer me!"

* * *

**A/N**: I can hear some of you know. "I know you arn't going to get Rufus drunk" Well, you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter, now won't you? Remember, this is a cross over, so I think I'm allowed to take a little creative liberties with the characters. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Need for Reason

**A/N:** And so, we have chapter five. Will we find out why Team Possible is in Quahog? Will we find out what happens when a mole rat drinks beer? Will we see Kim treat Ron's wounds?

A totally badical thank you goes out to CajunBear73, Pharoah Rutin Tutin, Warbird, UncleFester84, daywalkr82, and Olivia Tara Roth! You guys are freakin' sweet!

Ran's 3 R's still apply. Read, Review, Responce.

Kim Possible and those characters belong to Disney. Family Guy and those characters belong to Fox.

**

* * *

**

**Possible Guy**

Chapter 5

"Hey Horus! Another beer over here! Its for our naked mole rat...thing!" Peter shouted over the crowds noise. The Drunken Clam had become lot busier lately, mostly due to the fact that Peter and his group of friends once held a stripping contest at the Clam. Cleveland won, but Peter got an honorable mention for his "Truffle Shuffle" dance. Even though it did cause a couple of people in the audience to lose an eye.

Horus grabbed a pitcher and a thimble and walked over to Peter's table. He liked Peter and his gang and considered them friends. They even pitched in to help him out when the chips were down. In fact, Peter even saved Horus' life once. Setting the pitcher and thimble down, he looked over at Rufus.

"Aren't those things suppose to be blind, living their entire lives underground in Africa? And wouldn't the alcohol of the beer totally trash his tiny liver? Ah, what the hell do I know?" Horus said and left the table. That comment earned him a strange look from Rufus before he decided to sit down at a small table that Brian had pulled out of his pocket and put before him. Peter then poured a drop of beer into the thimble and sat it on the table before Rufus.

"Huh, kinda odd that Horus would keep a thimble behind the bar," Joe said as he watched the bartender walk back behind the bar.

"Who cares?" Peter asked and then turned his attention to Rufus, who had just taken his first ever drink of beer. "Well, whatcha think little guy?"

Rufus chattered away and held up a thumbs up, letting the fat man know that he actually enjoyed it. Soon, all five of them where talking away like they were old friends.

Ron was sitting on his bed with his shirt off, while Kim was rubbing his chest with a towel that had been soaked in hydrogen peroxide. They needed to get the dirt and everything out of the gashes on his chest. Each time Kim touched the cloth to Ron's chest, he would let out a wince of pain. The last time Kim did it, however, Ron gave out a shudder, as if something was bothering him.

"Finally get used to the peroxide, Colonel Sanders?" Kim asked, jibing him a little bit.

"Actually, KP, I can't help but feel that somewhere, somehow, in another dimension, Sensei is talking to me through the evil Garden Gnome, and that's after we stopped an alien invasion," Ron stated.

"So not the end of the world, Ron," Kim jibbed and climbed onto the edge of the bed next to Ron, putting an arm around her BFBF and kissing him softly on the cheek. And then, like always when Kim and Ron were sharing a special moment, the Kimmunicator beeped in with his all to famous four tones. Kim pulled the device out of her pocket and tapped the answer button.

"Go Wade," Kim said. Here she was, trying to have a vacation with her BF and, strangely enough, school principle, and most def away from the villains.

"So, has Mr. Barkin told you exactly WHY you two are there yet?" Wade asked. It was getting close to time for everything to snap into place, and Wade couldn't afford to keep Kim and Ron in the dark.

"No," Ron said, "I thought this was suppose to be a vacation! As in spending time with my badical GF and school teacher for some reason! As in no whack freaks bent on stealing Christmas!"

"Hate to break this to you guys, but you're not actually on vacation. I'm surprised Mr. Barkin hasn't told you yet. Quahog Police have positively ID ed reports that Motor Ed and some guy named Stewie or Bertram or something have teamed up and are underground, planning a go for taking over the world." Wade said.

"Oh man, that so tanks!" Ron whined and flopped back onto his bed. Kim shot him a glared of daggers and went back to Wade.

"Any reason as to why they would want to strike here in Quahog?" Kim asked, biting her bottom lip and fearing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Home field advantage would be my guess. New Jersey isn't to far away from Rhode Island, and Quahog seems to be the hometown of whoever his partner is," Wade said, and then, after a few seconds of rapid fire typing, added, "I'll keep working on getting things set up for you and Ron, so keep yourselves handy. Um, you might also want to look into getting a third. As you know, Motor Ed can be a handful for just the two of you, and we don't know what this new guy is capable of."

"Keep us informed, Wade," Kim said as she closed her connection to Middleton. Just once she would like to have taken some time off from the freak fighting. Just ONCE! With a sigh, Kim flopped down beside Ron and took his hand into hers. "Seems like we just can't keep away from the villains."

After several hours at the Clam, everyone stumbled back into Joe's car and headed back towards the Griffin's house so that they could get Steve and the kids' stuff. On the way back, Peter and Brian, along with Rufus, passed out in the back seat. Peter had his back propped up against the rear passenger door. One leg was across the back seat, and the other was stretched out across the floor board. Brian was flat on his stomach, taking up the rest of the rear bench with his nose right in Peter's crotch. Rufus had taken up a position on Brian's back, laying on his own back. The three of them were snoozing away like a trio of drunken babies.

"It was surprisingly convenient that you and I were drinking non-alcoholic beer," Mr. Barkin said to his cousin. Steven had actually never gotten drunk in his life, and he wasn't about to start. Sure he may have had a drink or two at social gatherings, but nothing that would send him into the state that the three in the backseat currently were.

"Just count yourself lucky I have enough pull with Horus that I could pull it off. In the glove box you'll find a file folder of why your teens are here," Joe said, wishing not to waste any more time.

Steve opened up the glove box and pulled out the file folder. He started to flip through it, gathering up information so that he could help out Stoppable and Possible with the mission that their tech friend was no doubt, at this moment, telling them about. As he glanced over each document and turned to the next, there was something that caught his eye.

"Anything you want to tell me about?" Steve asked with a chuckle as he showed Joe a picture. It was a picture of Officer Swanson, in his wheel chair, dressed up like a escort girl from Mulon Rouge.

"No comment," Joe said. The rest of the ride was quiet while Steve read and Joe drove. Soon, they pulled into The Griffin's driveway, where Lois had piled up everything that belonged to the Middletonites out on the front porch per Mr. Barkin's request.

"Can you pop the trunk for me? It won't be to long," Steve said as he climbed out of the car. Joe killed the motor pulled out the key. He tapped a button on the remote that hung from his key chain, and the trunk popped open fully. He slid the key back into the ignition and brought the car to life again.

While Joe was doing that, Mr. Barkin opened up the back seat and a gigantic pile of drunk fell out onto a heap on the ground. Reaching in and fishing through the bodies, Steve pulled out Rufus and eased him into his pants pocket with his head sticking out so if the little critter were to wake up, he wouldn't harf all over the educator's pocket and ruin a brand new tube of lip balm.

Ten minutes and a few choice words later, the luggage was packed up and Officer Swanson was on the road again, taking his cousin to the hotel that the PD had provided for his cousin and Team Possible.

"So, do you know exactly who Edward Lipski has teamed up with?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Unfortunately, no. What we do know is that his partner is very young, very evil, and has been known to hang out on villain forums," Joe said.

"Does seem like your giving us a whole lot to work with here, Joe," Steve pointed out.

"Sorry Steve, but sometimes those are the breaks. I'm glad that my extra pull around the department due to my eighteen medals for heroic acts was able to convince Mayor West that we need Team Possible and one highly trained Ranger to take this on. I seriously doubt that our boys could have taken care of what needs to be taken care of."

Joe pulled into the car into the drop off of the hotel, where a bell hop instantly sprung out of nowhere, eager to great the new arrivals. "Good evening sirs! Can I take your luggage for you?"

Fifteen minutes and a few choice words later, the luggage was piled onto one of those things that you see bell hops push around that are used to carry luggage. Joe and Steve exchanged good-byes and see you in the mornings before Steve went inside the hotel.

"I'll load this stuff up on the service elevator and wait for you, sir!" the bell hop exclaimed. Steve nodded and went over to the front desk and gathered up his keys. He had one for each room, that way he could check in on the teens the school had officially put into his care. The gruff ex, well, maybe not so ex, military man soon joined the young hotel employee on the elevator and they road quietly up to the sixth floor.

When the doors opened, the bell hop followed the older man down the hall and stopped when he stopped. 'This guy is cute,' the bell hop thought as he watched Steve open up the door to his room and started throwing his own luggage in. 'So muscular and strong. I bet he's just full of things that you could stay up all night talking about.' The young man grinned to himself while he kept checking out the hotel guest that had just heaved a duffel bag into his room.

Steve, having only the duffel bag and an over night bag full of toiletries, which he just flung into his room, walked over to Stoppable's room, and slid the key in. He opened up the door and half expected Ron to either be asleep or playing some game on his whatever you call it game player. What he saw was NOT what he expected.

"STOPPABLE! POSSIBLE!"

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUUUUN! Well, it seems like those Team Possible kids are in another mess o' hot water.Ya'll be sure to stay tuned to see how they get outta that sitch. And ifin ya havn't done it all ready, be sure to swing on by the Poll Vault in the forums section and cast your vote for whatever poll happens to be up and runnin. 


End file.
